poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Weisz
Erik Weisz is a Poptropican and a character on Mystery Train Island. Role on Islands & Sneak Peek Game Role in D.C. Diner Starting at level 3, Erik Weisz can come to the D.C. Diner (he only comes once though). Once you seat him, he'll order his meal, and after he leaves, he'll leave his hat behind as a prize for you. After that, you'll be able to see Erik Weisz's picture on the wall above the enterance to the Diner, as he was a special guest at the D.C. Diner. Role on Mystery Train Island After you board the train, you'll be able to find Erik Weisz in his room, where you ask him if he'll excited for the fair, to which he'll respond, "Of course. They're saying it's magical." Later on, after you notice that Nikola Tesla's suitcase is open, you interrogate Weisz on this, and Weisz will comment on how the lock seems to have been picked by an expert, and after looking proud, he'll return to normal, saying quite suspiciously that he doesn't know anyone like that. Then you'll collect the clue Erik Weisz's Odd Behavior. You'll leave, where you find out that Erik Weisz is Harry Houdini, and when you come back to confront Weisz, you'll find him gone. Head back to Weisz's cabin, but he's not there, but you will find a Lock Pick Bag. Pick it up, and Weisz will walk in. "I know who you really are, Mr. Houdini," your Poptropican will say, "And I found this bag of lock picks in your cabin!" "You've found my true identidy," Weisz says, "But can you catch me?" Then he jumps up a ceiling door like the one in the Luggage Car. After you jump up there, and confront him, he'll run over the car roofs until he falls into the Freight Car. Follow him, and when your Poptropican lands, you'll see a item with a large cloth drapped over it with a rope tying the cloth, but the item suddenly speaks, "Blub, blub." Use your scissors to cut the rope and drop the cloth, and you will find Weisz trapped in his own famous water tank, but he can't escape! Luckily, you'll use his Lock Picks to save him, and then you'll confront him as the thief. But Weisz will prove himself innocent and tell you that Tesla is hiding something, and if you find out what it is, you'll be close to uncovering the real thief, then Weisz disappears in a cloud of smoke, and you gain the clue Nikola Tesla is Hiding Something. Later, while you were chasing the thief, Weisz was bringing his water tank to his exhibit, but the thief, Mademoiselle Moreau, will, after getting knocked off the Ferris Wheel, fall into Weisz's water tank, therefor trapping herself. After that, if you talk to Weisz, he'll say that it's a good thing he came along. Nothing is known about what happened to him after that, other then the assumption that he enjoyed the fair. Trivia *Inside his cabin in the John Bull, above Erik Weisz's bed, you'll find the famous painting starry night. *Erik Weisz is obviously based off of famous magician Harry Houdini, who's real name was, in fact, Erik Weisz.